The Cage
by Lucifer Loves You Not
Summary: Lucifer's bedroom is called The Cage, according to Michael anyway. It's sick and twisted and he should NEVER have been touched like that... but Michael has a way of forcing things on Lucifer, keeping him from escaping. Non-con, past rape, child abuse, and just dark in general. Oneshot


**Okay... I'm not used to getting requests and I got a couple for Michael/Lucifer which... is kind of crazy. I didn't expect to get so many reviews over a drabble and then I discovered that there's barely _anything_ for this pairing! What?! So here I am adding a bit to the collection. Once I get used to the pairing and writing for it... then I'll start writing some lengthy fics. Or oneshots. XD **

**This wasn't supposed to turn out this way... I was hoping for funny and cute... and then THIS happened. **

* * *

Lucifer sat at the dinner table glaring at the turkey in front of him as Michael placed a hand on his knee, gently stroking the area with his thumb. Usually this means that Michael wants attention or that he's been thinking too much lately. But here they are, sitting side by side at the dinner table while Chuck tries to calm the rest of the family down. Gabriel is too busy traumatizing Anna, while Balthazar is quite obviously groping Castiel while he tries to listen to what their father has to say. Raphael is sulking because he's seated farthest away from Chuck, while Michael and Lucifer are calmly looking at their father.

Michael's hand slid upwards, inching, slowly towards Lucifer's dick. Yes, he just turned eighteen and Michael's twenty but that doesn't mean that he can immediately go after his younger brother's ass. He's been waiting a long time, to go all the way, but sucking Lucifer off or having his little brother suck him off, either seems to work just fine for Michael. But Lucifer's been legal for days now.

"You look a bit pale, brother." Michael voiced just loud enough to get the attention of their father as he gazed at Lucifer. He hates it when Michael does this, claiming all this bullshit just to get Lucifer alone, just to have sex. Because that's what he's going to do, he's going to use his power and authority and make Lucifer submit... something about his little brother submitting gets Michael's rocks off.

Lucifer ran a finger along the pristine tablecloth but knew with the silence at the table that he should speak. "I'm fine, if anything, I'm excited to be having dinner as a family." He lied and put on a sickly sweet smile for their father who seemed to visibly relax as he diverted his attention back to Gabriel who was telling Anna all the fun she can have with the boys in her class. She's fourteen years old and admitted to having a crush on Gabriel's best friend last week, he's just getting her back for that. Then again, their father doesn't know, he's gone too often to know. Lucifer doesn't blame him though, he's long since given up on the idea of adults being able to help children. And as Michael obviously knows... Lucifer isn't a child anymore. Castiel sent a panicked glance at Lucifer making him frown, noticing that both of Balthazar's hands are currently hidden from view. Without even a moment's hesitation, Lucifer kicked Balthazar in the stomach. The table isn't all that wide, which means that Lucifer didn't even have to slouch down to accomplish this.

Balthazar doubled over and coughed into his empty plate, but refused to answer their father when he asked what's wrong. Castiel sent a silent 'thank you' to him, which Lucifer ignored, instead he placed his elbow on the table and used his hand as a stand to hold his head up. Michael squeezed his dick in warning but Lucifer didn't even flinch, already used to touches like that from him, so used to it that it's been months since he's given a reaction. After another five minutes of silence on their part while their siblings and father spoke about life and what's been going on lately, they were all finally dismissed to their rooms.

Lucifer began walking to his room, a couple years ago he would walk quickly, thinking that if he could get there fast enough then he can lock the door and keep Michael out for the night. But when he did that once... Michael completely took out the lock one day, and tortured Lucifer brutally for months. Lucifer's probably strong enough to ward him away at this point; and yet as soon as he walked into his room he stripped off his shirt and began working on his pants as Michael shut the door behind him and pulled out the lube. This room is his cage.

It's been his cage since he was eight years old and Michael wanted to play doctor... only he played a bit too much with one particular area of the anatomy. Lucifer didn't know it was wrong, he didn't understand that it's not normal. No one told him for several years, until he heard Castiel talking to Gabriel about how his cousin Balthazar seems to want him in a bad way. Lucifer was sixteen years old when his ten year old brother's discussion with Gabriel let him know that what Michael's doing to him is _wrong._ It's okay for Lucifer not to want it because he doesn't _have_ to take it.

But by then it had been happening for _eight years_. This room... his bedroom is just a cage that holds him down, keeps him from getting up and leaving. Michael comes here every single day that he can and uses Lucifer until there's nothing left and then he comes _again._ He whispers sweet nothings, talks of love, and he's the one who started calling Lucifer's room The Cage, giving it a title, saying that this is the place where all his hopes and dreams come true, as though this is some romantic fairy tale.

Lucifer laid down on the bed, staring up at Michael blankly as he began stripping as well. His eyes are shining as though he's pleased with the current situation. The thought of keeping his boxers on, keeping something there so that Michael will see just a hint of resistance... it's tempting, to pretend just for a moment that being in The Cage doesn't mean he's completely surrendered, that there's at least a glimpse of hesitation. But Michael probably wouldn't even notice. Lucifer thought of Castiel as he watched Michael strip down completely and begin lathering up his dick, and he thought of his youngest brother one last time before sliding off his boxers and throwing them over the side, laying there patiently waiting for Michael to do what he wants.

"Morning Star... you're glowing." Michael smiled sweetly, as he crawled onto the bed. That nickname... their father came up with it. He said that Lucifer's beauty and his singing could light up the world. But that's not true, he hasn't been able to light up the world since his eighth birthday when Michael locked them up in The Cage and stripped him down before hurting him... No one had ever touched him before, and he _trusted_ Michael. But there was blood... and it hurt... and he promised not to do it again until they were older. But he _lied._

It should never have happened... Lucifer should have been safe, he should have gone to someone but how could he know? Michael would trap him in his room every day, and come at different times, always sporting the same lines, always smiling so happily at his brother as though Lucifer is a gift, some _precious_ gift. But he's not. Lucifer is just something to taint, to hurt, to destroy, until there's nothing left. That's all he's ever been to Michael.

Lucifer closed his eyes and wasn't surprised when Michael took that as a sign to put the blindfold on him, getting rid of his sight completely, then his arms were cuffed to the headboard. He's exposed, but then again he's always exposed. "What would father say if he saw you now?" Michael asked, his voice so smooth and sweet, like a priest giving a sermon. It's as though he's trying to imitate their father.

"He'd probably send you to hell." Lucifer responded, his voice soft, worn, and aching from the need to beg and plead and demand that Michael not do this. But there's no point. It's been ten years. Almost to the day. Michael gripped Lucifer's cock and he knew in that instant his older brother is wishing he never bothered to apply the lube, but that doesn't mean he can't make this hurt in other ways.

"No, he'll probably hate you. You're sick, just look at this tainted thing beneath me, father. He's sinned, a true sinner." He can practically hear the smirk in Michael's voice as he began stroking, trying to get Lucifer nice and hard for him. He wants to make this hurt, he wants to make Lucifer come and feel the shame and anger Michael always feels just by existing. Michael slid a finger into him, his nail grazing the walls, causing Lucifer to press his lips tightly together to keep from making a sound. He gripped the cuffs tightly, feeling the cold metal digging into his palms. Once Michael added another finger, Lucifer was clutching the cuffs so tightly he could feel liquid begin to drip down his wrists as his hands sounded out a harsh scream of pain, that was barely heard over his ass as it pleaded for Michael to stop but Lucifer never uttered a sound, just bit his lips and let out a soft intake of breath.

This room... the smell of sex a constant stench, the bare walls, and how it will never look lived in, his cage, the place Michael built for him and him alone. Lucifer would give up anything to leave it and never come back. To have the pain go away, to get rid of Michael forever and be safe for once in his life... But to his shock, he heard something he's never heard before. Someone tried to open the door.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm truly sorry that father loves me best." Lucifer smiled in that fake sympathetic way that always drives Michael mad with rage.

When the door opened, Lucifer could see a hint of light through the blindfold and he cried.


End file.
